An Unexpected Tale of a Girl with a Watch
by NatIsNotOnFire
Summary: Juliet is not a normal girl. You see, she has this watch- well, not exactly a watch, but a cloaked TTT: Temporal Transport through Time. All will be clear through time. Might confuse some people at the beginning. First story of mine. Rated T for perhaps some violence. NO INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE EVER.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Tale of a Girl with a Watch**

Hello! This will be my first story, so I'm sorry if it turns out bad. This is going to be a story about my OC. It is heavily based on one of my favorite shows, Doctor Who. I have been thinking about writing this for a long time, but I finally decided to make a account on the first day of 2013.

Anywho, ENOUGH WITH THE RANDOM STUFF! Argh, sorry for wasting your time. On to the story!

As I emerged from the time portal, I found myself on top of a high building in what appeared to be a MASSIVE city.

"Wow, quite a change from 1200. Now, just one question, how do I get down from here?" I asked myself, carefully peering off the edge.

"I definitely can't just jump off. I would have to be a…" I thought for a second to search my brain of what could possibly jump off this building and survive. "Immortal robot kangaroo, or a godly spider monkey. Wait, what did I just say?" I found myself saying random things all the time. Most of which made no sense whatsoever.

As I looked over the edge again, I saw some people in pajamas fighting a… wait, what is that thing? It's got a weird samurai helmet on, and it kind of looked like a pitch black ghost alligator. And the people… they looked like purple zombies. I looked up at the sky. It was purple as well.

"DEFINITELY not 1200." I said to myself.

I found a stairwell that went down into the building, and after climbing down about 53 stories, I made it to the lobby. After a quick rest and a chat with some middle-aged 70s disco dude, I made my way out the building.

After I walked through the doors, all of the pajama people were standing in a crater along with four old people. I walked up to the guy in… metallic gold pajamas? Why do they even make those? I'm sure those are meant for those grandmas who wear leopard print all the time.

I'm quite clumsy. As I tried to carefully make my way down the crater, I lost my balance and tumbled down, knocking most of the pajama people over.

As I quickly pulled myself up and brushed off, I realized what I did. Most of the old people looked at me with astonishment. As soon as the ninja turned to look at me, they did the same.

"J-Juliet?" The pajama guy in blue asked. "Oi, wait just a second 'ere. How do you know my name?" I responded, sounding quite cross.

Before they could process what I said, they all hugged me. "You're alive!" One of the old people said. "Huh?" I said quietly, pushing everyone away from me. "What do you mean?"

Almost everyone's face changed from a big smile to a slight frown. "You don't remember us?" The one in black asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid not." I answered, trying to remember them.

"Wu, who is this?" One of the older people asked the man with a long beard standing next to him. He whispered something into his ear, and then turned back to face me. Wait just a second, Wu? You mean that blonde headed guy I met almost 60 years in the past?

"Wu?" I said to him. "My, last time I saw you, you were younger than I am." I said to him.

"Nice to see you again, Juliet." He said with a smile.

"What 'appened to that no-good big brother of yours?" I asked. "I'm here." Said another one of the old people. "Just to let ya know, I'm still pretty upset about you not inviting me to your wedding." I said with a grin.

"And Misako, you still look very similar to how you used to." I didn't need anyone to point her out to me, same braid, same glasses, and clutching a scroll. "Just a question, did you ever have a baby? You said you wanted to, but I never stayed long enough to know." She pointed to the guy wearing gold pajamas.

"There's my little ninja." She said with a warm smile. I turned my attention to the group to my left, obviously having NO clue on what's going on. "Ohhh, they're NINJA! That makes a lot more sense than random kids fighting in pajamas." I chuckled. Their looks of question changed to amusement as they laughed at my assumption.

"Alright, enough with the memories, I have little to no clue on what's going on. Can someone explain?" I asked. Other than recognizing a few of them, I was pretty confused about the whole situation.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now." Wu said grimly. "But on another note, why don't you come back with us to the Destiny's Bounty?"

"Sure, I'd love to catch up on the goings on from when I left." I said, smiling. "Oh, wait, Destiny's Bounty? What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, just our flying ship." The blue ninja declared.

Yup, DEFINITELY not 1200.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

As we made it back to the Destiny's Bounty, I chatted quite a lot with these so called "Ninja".

I learned that the blue one's name is Jay, and he's the ninja of lightning. I also learned that he talks too much. I mean, seriously, he was the one talking the whole time!

The red one's name is Kai. He is the ninja of fire, and he has serious anger issues. When Jay started bragging, Kai delivered a solid punch into his jaw. I was secretly grateful about that…

The one in black's name is Cole. He said he was the ninja of earth, and the leader of the ninja. I could tell. He was the one shouting at Kai after he punched Jay.

The one in white, Zane, was fairly quiet. He didn't talk much through the entire thing, other than talking to the Falcon that sat on his shoulder. Also, Zane's a robot. Probably should have said that first.

"So, Juliet, how's it been?" Cole asked me. "Umm… alright?" I answered, not sure if they knew my secret. I decided to test them.

I pulled my TTT (Temporal Transport through Time) out of my coat pocket and held it up over my head. "Do any of you know what this is?" I asked them very seriously.

"Uh, yeah. It's that thingy mabob that you travel with," Jay started, "What was it called? The Flux Capacitor? Wait, no, that's Back to the Future…. Zane, help me out here."

"If my hard drive is working properly, I believe it is called the Temporal Transport through Time." Zane finished.

I stopped walking, and just stared at them.

"W-who are you people? And how do you know me?" I asked, expressing no emotion.

"Students, please come with me for a minute." Wu said to them. "Yes, Sensei." They all replied before following him into an alleyway.

I sat against the wall waiting, looking at my TTT. I realized that it was broken, maybe I messed it up when I fell down the crater. "Dang it!" I exclaimed, "It will take months to fix this! I would have to take the calibration and reset the zero moment point and the CPG! Connect the control module to the quasi-cortex molecular ion pump! I would even have to restart the feed-forward control!" I shouted.

As I finished with my rant, I looked and saw that everyone was staring at me. "Oh dear, that will take a while. Perhaps you would like help?" One of the old people said. I had picked up his name in a conversation, Dr. Julien. He was Zane's dad.

"That's very kind of you sir, but do you have any idea how difficult it is to connect a control module to a quasi- cortex molecular ion pump? Well, it's even harder on a microscopic scale." I said to him.

"I first completed that successfully when I was 14. It will still take me two weeks to finish, though." He grinned. "You're hired!" I exclaimed.

"There's only one issue. Um… any good hotels around here, wait, that's no use. I haven't any money… any good boxes? Or clean garbage cans? Or something?" I asked all of them.

"You can stay with us, I could have a roommate for a few weeks." Said the younger lady in red, whose name was Nya. She was dating the one named Jay. "If you don't mind, sure. I'm kind of at a dead end here." I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

We made it to the Bounty. "Wow, this is crazy! I haven't seen anything like this that was commercialized since the year 2064! Wow, are those differential magnetomers? And a geo-magnetic propulsion system?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"In English?" Kai asked. "The things that make the boat go zoom." I replied grimly.

"Oh, then yes, they are." He replied.

After I had my fix of excitement, Nya led me to her room and let me borrow her clothes. I went to the bathroom to change. Aw man, my clothes were REALLY dirty! My burgundy scarf, my long brown trench coat, and my dark grey t-shirt were all covered with dirt. I probably got them all nasty from slipping down that crater. However, my dark denim jeans and my black combat boots were not in bad condition. My trench coat probably protected them. I just decided to borrow an orange shirt from Nya.

I also brushed through my blonde hair. It's usually messy anyways, but this was a bit too messy for my tastes.

After that, I decided to meet up with Dr. Julien to work on the TTT. After analyzing the damage, I realized that there was even that I initially thought.

"Now, adding to everything else, it looks like the proto-anodysing discorporators have short circuited the molecular quark overload." I declared.

"Is that difficult to fix?" Julien asked me.

"No, but it's very difficult to say!"

-TWO HOURS LATER-

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Zane call from the kitchen. I decided to stop for the day, and I asked Dr. Julien if he could work on the TTT tomorrow. Nya invited me to come shopping with her, because I'm sure she's not too fond of someone having to wear her clothes all the time.

After dinner, I decided to just go to sleep and get my energy for tomorrow. This day was very tiring. And I still have to figure out what's going on!

Hopefully time will unravel and show me the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Long update, thanks to school. :/**

**This episode will be a little depressing, but don't worry! Everything will be fine!**

**And lastly, to PowerInPink: Thanks for all the support, and I love your stories! And don't worry, I would NEVER make my character like that.**

**Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy, everyone!**

**-Nat**

About six months have passed since I first arrived here. Even though the machine was fixed AGES ago, I didn't want to depart from my friends so early. I have planned to leave today, but to be honest, I don't want to leave for good. Sensei with his tea, Lloyd with his candy, Cole with his cake, Nya and Jay so perfect together, Zane with his lack of humor, Kai with his temper…

Is it weird to say that after only six months, I feel like I've known these guys my entire life? I feel like we're all family.

It was around 9:00 AM. I was just getting up. I decided to put the clothes on that I wore when I first got here, since I would be departing today. I also packed a few things, such as a couple of clothes and a few science magazines. Most of them read something along the lines of "Corinthian Tempusgolem: At it Again!" or "Corinthian's Newest Robot!"

As sad as it made me feel, I knew that I had to keep moving. There were still people to be saved, figures of history to meet, places to see, things to do, everything.

I loved what I did. I had met Alexander the Great, Cleopatra, played chess with Abraham Lincoln (and lost), sketched with Winston Churchill, painted with Van Gogh, fished with Martin Luther King Jr., built houses of cards with Einstein… The list goes on forever.

As I went onto the deck of the ship, everyone seemed quiet. Dr. Julien approached me and glumly said, "Here's your time machine." He handed it out to me, and I slowly took it. I looked around me, and I saw everyone looking at me somberly.

"Why are you all so sad? It's not like I'll be gone for good." I happily said to them. Their faces lit up a little. "I can always visit you guys again! In fact, some day, I could take you guys with me somewhere! Like Pompeii, but before that volcano went off. Or maybe we could see what Ninjago city would look like in a century! Just not fourty centuries. That's when those completely evil servoagnetic-robots come from the planet Raxxar 3… wait, you didn't hear any of that, did you?" I asked timidly.

I never got an answer, but everyone came to hug me.

After saying my goodbyes, I made a time portal and jumped through.

Even though I was sad about leaving my buddies, I could always come back to them. It's always possible our paths will intertwine somehow or another.

After exploring South America during the Jurassic period, attending the first Thanksgiving, and watched the play "Our American Cousin" in 1865. That turned out to be a mistake, since I forgot that the showing I saw was the one where Abraham Lincoln got shot… Moving on…

I chose to go to Ninjago about five years from the last time I visited. I wanted to go visit my old pals again.

When I arrived, it was nothing like I remembered. The sky was dark. Too dark to be noon. All of the buildings were abandoned. As I walked along, I saw no signs of life. I was very concerned about this. I walked along the streets until I came to Darreth's dojo.

I walked inside. All of the equipment was left abandoned, the trophies unpolished, the brown belts untouched.

I walked over to the old desk in the corner, and I searched its contents. I found absolutely nothing, other than a piece of paper with some coordinates.

I had the ability to enter coordinates in my TTT, so that's exactly what I did. I jumped through the time portal, I wonder where this would lead me to?

As I exited the portal, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a massive boat rammed into a cliff!

I explored around it with caution. "Wait just a flippin' minute 'ere." I said, "There's faded red paint on this…. Oh my god." Upon further inspection, I found that this ship was none other than the Destiny's Bounty.

I decided to climb up my old friend and search the ship. It was quite easy to climb up, too. There was plenty of vegetation on the sides of her. She must have been here for quite a while now.

Once I had climbed up to the ship, I thought I heard a noise coming from above. I looked up at the mast. The sails had many holes in them. At up at the crows' nest, I saw a small black figure. It appeared as if it had wings.

"Hello, Falcon." I said to it as it flew down to me, and landed on my shoulder.

"Tell me, my friend. Where is everyone?" I asked it.

It flew through the doorway, and slowly made its way to the main room.

I cautiously peaked around the corner to see a hooded figure staring at a screen. Falcon landed on its shoulder. It cooed to him as he turned toward the doorway.

"What is it, my feathered friend?" He asked it plainly. His voice was deep, smooth, and slightly cold at the same time. Wait… that voice! It belonged to none other than my nindroid friend, Zane!

I walked through the doorway, and ran to hug my old friend.

"Hello, Juliet. I have not seen a human in the flesh for 1 year, 4 months, 15 days, 2 hours, 19.435 seconds." He declared.

"W-what?" I asked him worryingly. His expression of relief changed to that of sadness as artificial tears welled in his eyes.

"Zane, where is everyone else?"

"Follow me." He said, as he walked outside.

I followed my friend for a little while until we made our way to a large clearance in the forest.

A small, raggedy fence wrapped around the area, its gate missing.

As I got closer, I realized that the area was filled with stones… stones with names on them.

Ed, Edna, and Jay Walker, Dr. Julien, Kai and Nya Flamy, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, Cole Smith, Wu…

By the time I finished reading the names, I fell to my knees. Tears uncontrollably fell down my face.

After several minutes, I was finally able to choke out a few words.

"W-what… What h-happened t-to them?"

"Approaching six years ago, a man named Corinthian Tempusgolem arrived to Ninjago."

"Wait… you mean that scientist guy who made all of those cool robots?" I questioned.

"Yes. Even though he may have appeared to be a good person, his intentions were not to be a hero of science. His last line of robots were called the AI-F2. They were commercialized, and soon, almost every household had one. But Corinthian still had full control over these bots. Within a year, he had taken control of all of these bots. They had driven every man, woman, and child from their homes and into factories. There, they were brainwashed and turned into cyborgs. My ninja friends and I tried to stop this. We were unsuccessful in our endeavor, as all of my friends were killed in battle." He stopped speaking, and he cried a little more.

I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Zane. I'm gonna put a stop to this… before it happens."

"What do you mean?"

I straightened my scarf, and grinned.

"I'm a time traveler."


End file.
